1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel for taking up cords and cord-like bodies, a wire clip used upon being attached to this reel, an apparatus, suited for use with this reel, for automatically taking up the cord-like body, and a device for fastening the end of the cord-like body.
The term xe2x80x9ccord-like bodyxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9ccordxe2x80x9d) as used here is meant to cover all linear bodies (inclusive of standed wire), regardless of the material, referred to by various names such as steel cord, filament, metal wire, wire, rope, wire cable, synthetic resin line, steel and string.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a cord-like body, especially a strongly resilient cord-like body made of steel, is taken up on a reel, it is required that one end thereof be fastened to the reel at a suitable location. One structure for fastening the end of a cord-like body is described in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Application laid-Open No. 3-62069.
According to the structure disclosed, the outer circumferential portion of a reel flange is formed to have a slot from which the end of a cord is capable of being pulled, and the outside surface of the flange is provided with a fastening member, such as a clip or spring, at a position adjacent the slot. The cord end portion (a portion somewhat short of the end of the cord) is plastically deformed into a U- or C-shaped configuration, this portion is passed through the slot and is pulled out of the flange, and the curved portion that has been pulled out is fastened by being clipped.
With a structure of this type, the end portion of the cord must be pulled out through the slot, and fastening the cord end is a troublesome task. This structure does not lend itself to automation. Further, since the cord is bent or curved into a U- or V-shaped configuration, a fairly long portion of the cord is wasted.
Since a reel suited to automation of end fastening does not exist, it has not been possible, as a matter of course, to realize a device capable of automatically fastening the end of a cord and an apparatus which takes up the cord and includes the above-mentioned device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reel for taking up a cord-like body, wherein the end of the cord-like body can be secured through a simple fastening operation and in reliable fashion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reel for taking up a cord-like body, wherein fastening the end of the cord-like body can be automated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the structure of a reel for taking up a cord-like body, wherein the structure makes it possible to minimize the amount of a cord end that is wasted.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the structure of a reel for taking up a cord-like body, wherein the structure makes it possible to retain the cord end in such a manner that the cord end will not spring out from the reel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for automatically fastening the end of a cord-like body using the reel described above.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically taking up a cord-like body, the apparatus including the end fastening device described above.
A reel for taking up a cord-like body according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises a winding drum; flanges provided on both ends of the winding drum, at least one of the flanges being provided with a window at a location in the vicinity of an outer circumferential portion thereof; and a cord retainer comprising a resilient body, the cord retainer being received within the window and including a central retaining finger having a distal end portion; a pair of fixing fingers, one provided on either side of the central retaining finger and each having a distal end portion; and a connecting piece interconnecting the retaining finger and the fixing fingers; the distal ends of the fixing fingers and the connecting piece being abutted against upper and lower edges, respectively, of the window from outside the at least one flange, the distal end potions of the fixing fingers being crimped and secured by a folded-back portion on the outer circumference of the at least one flange, and the distal end portion of the central retaining finger lying on an inner side surface of the at least one flange on the outer circumferential portion thereof; the cord-like body being clamped and secured between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the at least one flange at the outer circumferential portion thereof.
A reel for taking up a cord-like body according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises a winding drum; flanges provided on both ends of the winding drum, at least one of the flanges being provided with a window at a location in the vicinity of an outer circumferential portion thereof; and a cord retainer comprising a resilient body, the cord retainer being attached within the window and including a central retaining finger having a distal end portion; a pair of fixing fingers, one provided on either side of the central retaining finger and each having a distal end portion; and a connecting piece interconnecting the retaining finger and the fixing fingers; the fixing fingers and the connecting piece lying on an outer surface of the at least one flange at the left, right and lower sides of the window, the distal end portions of the fixing fingers being crimped and secured by a folded-back portion on the outer circumference of the at least one flange, the central retaining finger being curved at a central portion thereof so as to project outwardly of the at least one flange from the window with the distal end portion thereof being passed through the window so as to lie on an inner side surface of the at least one flange on the outer circumferential portion thereof; the cord-like body being clamped and secured between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the at least one flange at the outer circumferential portion thereof.
The cord take-up reel according to the first aspect of the invention and the cord take-up reel according to the second aspect of the invention may be summarized as follows: The cord take-up reel has a winding drum both ends of which are provided with flanges, and a window for receiving a cord retainer, which is formed near the outer circumferential of at least one flange of the flanges. The cord retainer, which comprises a resilient body, comprises a central retaining finger, a pair of fixing fingers, one provided on either side of the central retaining finger, and a connecting piece interconnecting the retaining finger and fixing fingers. Distal ends of the fixing fingers are crimped and secured by a folded-back portion on the outer circumference of the flange. The distal end portion of the central retaining finger lies on the inner side surface of the flange on the outer circumferential portion thereof, and the cord-like body is clamped and secured between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the flange at the outer circumferential potion thereof.
In accordance with the cord take-up reel of the present invention, the central retaining finger of the cord retainer is pushed from the outside by the finger of the worker or by part of a machine after the cord is taken up on the reel, thereby forming a gap between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the flange at its outer circumferential portion. If the end portion of the cord is inserted into the gap, then the end portion will be clamped between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the flange at its outer circumferential portion. Accordingly, the operation for fastening the cord end is a simple one. Further, since the cord retainer is formed from a resilient body, the end portion of the cord is secured reliably by the elastic force thereof. In the cord take-up reel according to the second aspect of the invention, the central retaining finger of the cord retainer is curved outwardly so as to project outwardly from the flange. This makes it easier for this portion to be pushed.
The central retaining finger of the cord retainer is capable of being pushed by a push rod (pusher) of a machine or by some other mechanical member. As a result, not only the winding of the cord on the reel but also the fastening of the cord end can be performed automatically by machine. A device for fastening the cord end will be described later.
The distal end portion of the central retaining finger of the cord retainer lies on the inner side surface of the outer circumferential portion of the flange, and the end of the cord is secured by this portion. As a result, there is no danger that the end of the cord will fly off the reel.
If the end of a cord that has been taken up on the reel has even a little length, the cord end can be led to the position of the cord retainer. This means that the length of cord wasted in order to fasten its end can be minimized, thereby improving economy.
The cord retainer can be attached to the flange merely by crimping and fixing the distal ends of the fixing fingers by the folded-back portion along the outer circumference of the flange. As a result, assembly is simple and the reel can be provided at low cost.
The connecting piece of the cord retainer merely abuts against the lower edge of the window from the outer side of the flange. If the connecting piece were fixed, e.g., by welding, stress would concentrate in the vicinity of the fixed portion and the cord retainer would tend to break off. According to the present invention, however, the connecting piece is not fixed. As a result, stress produced when the end of the cord is retained is dispersed, thereby prolonging the life of the cord retainer. In addition, the resilience needed to retain the cord end is enhanced.
In an embodiment of the invention, a recess for receiving the distal end portion of the retaining finger is formed on the inner side surface of the flange on the outer circumferential portion thereof along which the distal end portion of the retaining finger lies. Since the retaining finger of the cord retainer can be received in the recess, the retaining finger is not an obstacle when the cord is taken up on the reel.
In another embodiment, a recess for receiving at least part of the cord-like body is formed in the distal end portion of the retaining finger. Since the recess is formed in the retaining finger of the cord retainer, the end portion of the cord fits into the recess, whereby the cord end is reliably secured and will not become dislodged. Since the retaining finger does not curve inwardly that much, an excessive force is not applied to the base portion of the finger even when the end of the cord is in the clamped state. This makes it less likely that the retaining finger will break off in the vicinity of its base.
The portion retained by the retaining finger of the cord retainer is not the end of the cord but is a location somewhat short of the end of the cord. Thus, the end of the cord is capable of moving freely.
Accordingly, it is preferred that the outer circumferential portion of the flange be formed to have a cord-end retaining portion at a position offset a suitable distance from the cord retainer in the cord take-up direction along the outer circumference of the flange.
The end retaining portion makes it possible to reliably secure the end of the cord as well. As a result, it is possible to prevent accidents in which the end of the cord flies off the reel (in which case the end of the cord may injure the eye of a worker or contact and damage other reels during transport).
The cord retainer may be provided on both of the left and right flanges of the reel. The same holds true for the cord-end retaining portion. In such case it is preferred that the position relationship between the cord retainers and between the cord-end retaining portions be decided in such a manner that after the cord has been wound upon the reel in one direction, the end of the cord can be retained on either the left or right flange.
It is preferred that the cord retainer be a resilient body that is as hard as possible. It is especially preferred that the cord retainer be formed from carbon tool steel. The Rockwell hardness HRc thereof should be no less than 27, and preferably no less than 30. The cord retainer can be hardened further by being subjected to heat treatment (quenching followed by annealing).
A reel for taking up a cord-like body according to a third aspect of the present invention comprises a winding drum; flanges provided on both ends of the winding drum; a cord retainer comprising a resilient body, the cord retainer being attached to at least one of the flanges, and including: a central retaining finger having a distal end portion; attaching fingers provided on both sides of the central retaining finger; and a connecting piece interconnecting the retaining finger and the attaching fingers; the at least one flange being provided with a window at a location in the vicinity of an outer circumferential portion thereof and first engaging members formed on both sides of the window; each of the attaching fingers of the cord retainer being provided with a second engaging member formed thereon engaging with the first engaging member; the distal end portion of the retaining finger being brought inside the flange through the window and resiliently urged to an inner surface of the flange; and at least the attaching fingers and the connecting piece being urged to the flange from outside the flange.
In accordance with the cord take-up reel of the present invention, the central retaining finger of the cord retainer is pushed from the outside by the finger of the worker or by part of a machine after the cord is taken up on the reel, thereby forming a gap between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the flange at its outer circumferential portion. If the end portion of the cord is inserted into the gap, then the end portion will be clamped between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the flange at its outer circumferential portion. Accordingly, the operation for fastening the cord end is a simple one. Further, since the cord retainer is formed from a resilient body, the end portion of the cord is secured reliably by the elastic force thereof.
In the reel defined according to the third aspect of the present invention, as in the reel defined in accordance with the first and second aspects of the present invention, such technical advances can be led that the central retaining finger of the cord retainer is capable of being pushed by a push rod (pusher) of a machine or by some other mechanical member, the fastening of the cord end can be performed automatically by machine, there is no danger that the end of cord will fly off the reel, the length of cord wasted in order to fasten its end can be minimized, thereby improving economy and so on.
The cord retainer is positioned by engagement of the first and second engaging members, and is secured to the flange by the distal end portion of the retaining finger elastically urging the flange from inside thereof and the attaching fingers and the connecting piece elastically urging the flange from outside. Accordingly, assembling is simple. Further since the cord retainer can be exchanged when necessary, the reel itself can be used for a long time.
The connecting piece of the cord retainer merely abuts against the lower edge of the window from the outer side of the flange. If the connecting piece were fixed, e.g., by welding, stress would concentrate in the vicinity of the fixed portion and the cord retainer would tend to break off. According to the present invention, however, the connecting piece is not fixed. As a result, stress produced when the end of the cord is retained is dispersed, thereby prolonging the life of the cord retainer. In addition, the resilience needed to retain the cord end is enhanced.
In an embodiment of the invention, the attaching fingers are formed to have third engaging members at distal end portions thereof. The third engaging members are caught inside of a folded-back portion along the outer circumferential portion of the flange. As a result, the cord retainer is secured more strongly.
In another embodiment, a recess for receiving the distal end portion of the retaining finger is formed on the inner side surface of the flange on the outer circumferential portion thereof which the distal end portion of the retaining finger is made contact with. Since the retaining finger of the cord retainer is received in the recess, the retaining finger does not interfere with the operation through which the cord is taken up on the reel.
The first engaging member is, for example, a projection protruding outside the flange. Examples of the second engaging member are a hole, a cut-out, a recess and the like.
In the preferred embodiment, the distal end potion of the retaining finger is formed with a projection or a rib for preventing the end of the cord-like body from being slipped off.
A reinforcing rib is formed on a part or entirety of the retaining finger, or on a part or entirety of the attaching fingers, if necessary.
The cord retainer may be made of a metal plate or a piece of metal wire.
The outer circumferential portion of the flange is formed to have a cord-end retaining portion at a position spaced away from the cord retainer along the outer circumference of the flange in a direction in which the cord-like body is taken up. The cord-end retaining portion is located at a position which approaches an inner side of the reel from the outermost circumferential edge of the flange. Accordingly, the tip of the cord-like body does not protrude outside the reel. Even when the reel rolls on a floor, the tip of the cord-like body does not beat and contact with the floor, or such inconvenience hardly occurs. The same is true for the reel defined from the first and second aspects.
The cord take-up reel according to the first aspect of the invention, the cord take-up reel according to the second aspect of the invention and the cord take-up reel according to the third aspect of the invention may be summarized as follows: The cord take-up reel has a winding drum both ends of which are provided with flanges, and a window for receiving a cord retainer, which is formed near the outer circumference of at least one flange of the flanges. The cord retainer, which comprises a resilient body, comprises central retaining finger, a pair of fixing fingers, one provided on either side of the central retaining finger, and a connecting piece interconnecting the retaining finger and fixing fingers. Distal ends of the fixing fingers are attached to an outer surface of the flange. The distal end portion of the central retaining finger lies on the inner side surface of the flange on the outer circumferential portion thereof, and the cord-like body is clamped and secured between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the inner side surface of the flange at the outer circumferential portion thereof.
The present invention further provides a cord retainer (a wire clip) which is used upon being attached to the cord-like body taking-up reel.
This wire clip comprises a resilient body and is attachable to at least one of flanges of a reel at a location in the vicinity of an outer circumferential portion of the flange, the reel having a winding drum and the flanges provided on both ends of the winding drum. The wire clip includes: a central retaining finger having a distal end portion; attaching fingers provided on both sides of the central retaining finger; and a connecting piece interconnecting the retaining finger and the attaching fingers; each of the attaching fingers of the cord retainer being provided with an engaging member formed thereon engaging with another engaging member provided on the flange.
This wire clip is detachably attached to the reel for taking up the cord-like body to be used for fastening the end of the cord-like body.
The present invention provides an apparatus capable of winding a cord around the above-mentioned reel and fastening the end of the cord automatically.
An apparatus for automatically taking up a cord-like body according to the present invention comprises a transfer mechanism for transferring a reel from a cord take-up position to an end fastening position; a first holding and rotating mechanism for holding and rotating a reel at the cord take-up position to take up the supplied cord-like body; a traverse roll for moving the cord-like body, which is supplied to the reel at the cord take-up position, back and forth axially of the reel; a second holding mechanism for holding the reel at the end fastening position; a pusher for pushing a retaining finger of a cord retainer, which is provided on the reel being held by the second holding mechanism, into the reel so that a distal end portion of the retaining finger is caused to separate from a flange of the reel; and cord pushing means for pushing a portion of the cord-like body, which has been wound around the reel being held by the second holding mechanism, extending in the direction of the traverse roll, whereby a portion of the cord-like body is inserted between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the flange.
The cord is wound around the reel at the cord take-up position. The reel having the cord wound around is transferred to the end fastening position. Here the retaining finger of the cord retainer provided on the reel is pushed by the pusher and the end portion of the cord is inserted in the gap between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the flange of the reel. Thus, after the cord is wound around the reel, the end of the cord can be secured to the reel automatically without human intervention.
In an embodiment of the invention, a cutter is provided between the cord take-up position and the end fastening position for cutting the cord-like body after the cord-like body is inserted between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the flange.
As preparations for taking up the cord on an empty reel at the cord take-up position, the first holding and rotating mechanism clamps the leading end of the cord between itself and the flange before the cord is cut by the cutter.
The invention cord-end fastening device used in the above-described apparatus for automatically taking up the cord-like body comprises a sensor for sensing the position of a cord retainer provided on a reel; a pusher for pushing a retaining finger of the cord retainer into the reel so that a distal end portion of the retaining finger is caused to separate from a flange of the reel; a reel holding and rotating mechanism for holding the reel, around which the cord-like body has been wound, rotating the reel until the sensor senses the position of the cord retainer, and then rotating the reel until the retaining finger of the cord retainer reaches a position opposing the pusher; and means for moving the cord-like body in such a direction that a portion of the cord-like body extending from the reel to a cord-supply side will be inserted between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the flange.
First, the position of the cord retainer in the reel is sensed by the sensor and the reel is rotated until the retaining finger of the cord retainer reaches an angular position opposing the pusher. Thus, the pusher is capable of pushing the retaining finger reliably so that the end of the cord can be fastened with greater reliability.
A cutter is provided as necessary. The cutter cuts the cord-like body on its supply side after a portion of the cord-like body is clamped between the distal end portion of the retaining finger and the flange.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a mechanism is provided for allowing supply of the cord-like body without causing slackness in the cord-like body when the reel is rotated by the holding and rotating mechanism.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.